


Darkness In Green Coal

by GrayGlass7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Hogwarts Second Year, M/M, One-shot...maybe, Slytherin Harry Potter, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayGlass7/pseuds/GrayGlass7
Summary: Marcus Flint, the idiot he was, crossed someone who has become a person whom you wouldn't even -b e g i n- to think of messing with.Harry Potter.Which, as per usual due to Flints’ inability to form an intellectual thought, was obviously a severe lapse in judgment.So. After making an example of Marcus infront of Slytherin house, Harry decides that the mere punishment he received wasn't enough.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 139





	Darkness In Green Coal

**Author's Note:**

> What i'm changing \/\/\/\/
> 
> I'm changing it so that when Harry joins in first year - Marcus is in 3rd year. So in this story, Marcus is a 4th year - so instead of becoming the Slytherin Quidditch captain in 5th year - he becomes Quidditch captain at the beginning of 4th year.

A Slytherin Harry Potter fanfiction oneshot. (sadistic af) 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His half-closed eyes lift from the clasped hands in front of him, to the the green fire flickering in the fireplace. 

He was currently sprawled in the armchair, to the right of the fire, in an elegant yet relaxed posture. Emanating the power he holds, to everyone in the room. The elbows that he has rested on the arms of the black leather chair, don't tire as he leans his chin on his knuckles. A blank mask of cool calculating is all you can see on his features, the fire casting shadows onto the already haunting boy. Harry Potter.

Silence is all the sound anyone 'hears' as the teen ponders. The Slytherin common room, a cool and dark place, he currently (sadly) isn't the only occupant of. A myriad of boys from his year are sitting stiffly on the sofas and a few older and younger years stand at the edges of the room. Fear, anticipation and submission sneak through all their pure-blood masks, feeding the demon in the chair's sadistic nature, as they view the scene intently...

\---

Marcus Flint. The person anyone sane would be scared to piss off, or get too close to in-case of the potentially painful consequences. Especially the intimidating aura he gave off; that not only grew, but multiplied once he got the title of Quidditch Team Captain. He had a suspiciously clean record and never got caught. The number of injuries his "enemies" gain could fill a whole piece of parchment (or 2 pieces, like it had from his recent victim). However, the unlucky thing about him...the foolish aspect of what he's done. He has pissed off Harry Potter.

Its a dim-witted thing to underestimate Harry Potter. A mindless act to even think that he -even as a second year- would be an easy target...this fact is now crystal clear to the whole of Slytherin.

Flint is now kneeling, with his head resting on his shaking arms, curled upon the floor. Heaving raspy breaths, Flint's whimpers of pain nearly cover the crackling of the fire. The emerald eyed boy makes up his mind and stands gracefully. Harry strides over to the beaten boy in the centre of the carpet, Flint flinches harshly at the sound, the embarrassment at being made an example of is still covered by the pain. 

Harry reaches Flint and stands in front of the crumpled teen. Indifference with sharp hints of amusement glint in his acid eyes. he leans down, kneeling on one knee and tilts his head at the shaking teen. Snapping his fingers swiftly by Flint's ear, it earns a large jolt at the noise. the corner of Harry's mouth quirks up into a smirk. Raising the now gloved left hand, he grabs Flint's hair and roughly yanks his head back, a yelp of pain comes from the injured boy,

"Look at me.." he whispers in a sibilant tone. Flints eyes scrunch tightly closed, the cuts on his face making him wince. His eyes are still closed as a broken sound comes from his throat, "Please...p-please i-im sor-so--" his pathetic pleading cuts off abruptly (making a few of the spectators jump a little) when his hair get yanked again, tilting his head back in an almost painful way. Harry's right hand grasps the teen's chin,

"I said Look At Me." he snaps, his eyebrow forming a disappointed frown barely visible on his face. The now crying Marcus Flint opens his eyes, fear and the need to run visibly clouding his senses. Harry removes his right hand from Flint's chin to pat the older boy's head like you would with a dog, 

"Good boy." He coos softly, letting a flow of mocking show through his voice. Harry continues to pet the terrified teen, and lets out a dark chuckle when Flint leans unconsciously into Harry's hand that was now placed on the side of his face. The violent actions from only five minutes before somehow being soothed over, in Marcus' unbalanced perspective. 

A wave of fear and overwhelming intimidation washes over the Slytherins, as they watch the once one of the most 'arrogant and powerful' students in their house be turned into, first: a test subject plus punching bag for Harry to try out new spells on. And second: a lump of dough, being moulded into an obedient 'follower'. Marcus Flint - the person who no one messed with in fear of their place in Slytherin, is now acting as though he is a meek first year after being beaten to a pulp. The act of submission from the Quidditch brute is nearly too shocking to comprehend.

Harry wipes the tears of the boys cheeks with his gloved thumb, the salty tears stinging at the cuts scattering over his face. Only a couple seconds are home to silence,before a loud crack echoes through the common-room followed by a pained whimper, Harry's hand marl staining Flints face. Flint barely manages to keep his head up properly from the dizzying slap. "You understand why?" Harry says, the vague question completely understood by flint, so hes nods his head in shaky movements,

"Good," the blank mask appears back on Harry's face, he leans further down putting his mouth near Flint's ear, "I've always wanted a pet." he whispers, never even thinking of his snake familiar - Apep - as a pet. 

Harry leans back and glances at Blaise, who is sitting on the armchair beside the one he was sitting at, a smirk fitted onto the Italian boy's face. His brown eyes show recognitive understanding as he nods shortly. Blaise stands up and turns to the many spectators in the room, then proceeding to shoo away them all to their dorms. A couple minutes pass with the members of the Slytherin house leaving the room with no hesitation (except from a few, who look back at the scene with a sadistic longing). Harry's "inner circle" staying behind, lounging on the chairs, staring daggers into Flints form. Theo being the place of residence of Apep his frame wrapping around Theodore's neck and shoulders, as well as the back of the leather couch.

Harry, focusing back onto the task at hand, stands. A finger still under Flint's chin, dragging him into a kneeling position, wavering as a wash of nausea appears but is forgotten when he realises there are still people in the room watching. 

It seems Marcus Flint is coming back to his senses.

A flush of embarrassment colours his neck, ears, and cheeks. Flint tried to look down but stops immediately at the feel of Harry's finger still under his chin. The gloved finger is moved to wrap around the teens' neck along with the other hand. A sharp burning feeling grow slowly on his neck, Harry's eyes closed and a muttered Latin chant that Flint couldn't distinguish through his reaction, a whimper comes from the boy in question. The burning now feeling like fire slowly building more and more creating more sobs from the teen. Until it stops just as the hands remove themselves from his neck. Flint then collapses onto his hands and knees, panting from the added pain, his whole body shivering violently.

\---

A black stainless steel band is wrapped around flints neck, there is no latch on the 'collar' simply a band that -while moves when Flint moves- is more rigid. A small silver ball hangs from the front of the collar, adding contrast to the black base. Perfect for such a meagre pet.

Flint reaches up with a hand to feel at it after he gained the strength, eyes widening in shock and utter fear, staring in panic at the floor. He tries to grip at it but its as though its attached to his skin. It won't come off, Flint thinks frantically falling back onto his arse when he struggles to pull it off, now staring ahead at the demonic boy in front of him in another wave of panic. 

The black haired boy glances out the window into the black lake, before looking back to Flint in disinterest, "This will be your more 'permanent' kind of 'punishment' until i say otherwise." He says while stepping towards the boy on the stone floor(having fallen back off the carpet before). Harry removed the filter off his magic, letting it wrap freely through the room. The air suddenly feeling oppressive and thick, he raises a hand only to stop in amusement when he hears an overly loud relaxed sigh/hiss come from his familiar. 

Harry continues anyway, the amusing sigh from Apep then ignored, he mutters a short word 'obstringo' and a chain shoots out of the air in a precise movement. Attaching itself to the collar around Flint's neck. Harry then pulls the chain forward sharply dragging flint along with it so suddenly that he lands on his stomach, face close to Harry's shoes, and half of his body on the carpet. A chuckle from Blaise and Draco only fills Flints' embarrassment

A huff of breath and a whine in pain only earns another sharp tug of the chain pulling Flint's head up, "You will obey any direction i give you," the ebony haired boy spoke shortly, the threat clear in his words as he angles his head to the side, "if you do not...well, you won't like the consequences."

At this the chain disintegrates and Harry makes his way back to the comfy chair, flopping down gracefully (every movement seemed adroit and perfectly planned); removed his gloves onto the arm of the chair, then snapped his fingers while pointing at the floor beside him in a lazy manner. Flint took the silent instruction automatically, and stood with shaking legs before walking over to Harry. He turned and sat beside Harry's feet, sitting cross-legged and staring at his lap in realising embarrassment. The sadistically amused looks that the other second years where carving into his head didn't help stop his persistent twitching.

Harry then returned to his elegantly sprawled posture from before, as well as resting a hand on top of Flints' head , patting him lightly and raking his un-gloved fingers through the teens surprisingly soft hair (from the beating earlier on the surprise is expected). Pitiable, Harry mused inwardly - somehow finding pity for Flint.

Apep's head slowly lifted from Theo's shoulder, hovering in the air his tongue flicking out in a calm irregular pattern. The snakes eyes glided over to Flint, and Harry got a feel of laughter spreading from the snake and into his mind as well as a sight of Apep letting go of short repetitive hisses (attempt at laughing),

*"Masster, you have a pet!"* Apep hissed to Harry, before delving into another barrel of hiss-laughter. Draco clearly found it funny, and he snorted at the snake,

"Apep is learning to much of human habits, Harry." Draco spoke, nearly loosing himself to laughing himself. (Draco had always been more 'loving' of snake and especially Apep, and apparently found any action that wasn't regular for a snake either hilarious of intriguing), Harry smirked further, it growing into more of a grin as he dragged his hand through Marcus' hair once again, feeling a shiver from the boy at his feet.

"Yes, i suppose so. Must be that treacherous lizard in the third year dorms," Harry mused, that lizard had been originally from a muggle store, even as a magical species. The lizard had taken it upon himself to try and turn all the reptiles in Slytherin House into 'more reformed versions of themselves' aka: 'Owen Wilson'.

Marcus had begun to raise his head a little, the comfortable chatter obviously making him relax more. Harry noticed, but he also recognised that without proper loyalty/comfortableness, Marcus would never truly be a good slave/pet. Harry let the conversation go on around him as he continued to pat Marcus' head in though. Human trust that originated from something other that power was an annoying subject to try and turn into a practical. Since he preferred to be the person who held power over a large quantity, making 'friends' in another way and then them simply becoming an equal out of default always seemed pointless to him.

Harry had just turned his gaze to the fire, when Marcus' shoulder began to slump a little, the injuries still too prominent to relax properly however. Harry patted his head again, before deciding he didn't really fancy there being a chance for blood to get on his robes,

"Pet?" Harry spoke lowly, the conversation around them paused slightly but carried on when harry lifted his spare hand in a signal to carry on. They did. Marcus had looked up in a hesitant jolt, the cuts just stopping bleeding on his face. Harry took out his wand, since healing spells where still on his to-do list for wandless casting, and directed Marcus to sit in front. His pet looked at him in a confused but scared way at the sight of his wand.

"Sit here," Harry said, pointing to the floor ahead of him. Looking like a trek in Marcus' tired state, he still obeyed, and shuffled so that he was sitting in front of Harry. Harry leaned forward so he was closer before casting a spell to clean up the blood on his face, he muttered,

"Tergeo." A spark of white and then the blood on Marcus' face was gone, but the rest of the injuries where still a main problem. So after a quick 'episkey', he stood. The rest of the group stood as well, in respect,  
"Good night, i'll see you at breakfast?" He question rhetorically, of course he'd see them at breakfast. A quick return of pleasantries was reciprocated before Harry created the chain once again and pulled Marcus down the stairs into the dorms behind him. 

\---

Its a good thing that Slytherin has singular dorms, from being in the dungeons and on the opposite side of the school from Hufflepuff, Slytherin house had more than enough room to not complain about. The order of dorms is (for your year)in alphabetical order, then with the year - it is first years on the same level of the common room and seventh years are at the lowest level. As you go down the levels, the protection spells get upgraded and the amount of extra protections/spells you can use/apply increase. 

Harry may of found a loophole...through using previously warded or runed items with an area of protection that exceed the item, you have yourself an impressively advantageous loophole.

Leading Marcus down the set of steps to the second year floor, he made his way to the very end of the hallway (since his name in the Hogwarts register is 'Harry James Black-Potter', therefor he is at the end of the hall). Striding past the few open doors, and ignoring the eyes that followed him past before clinging onto Marcus' chained figure. Finally reaching the end of the hall, Harry unlocked the door and opened it to show the pitch black room. The temperature dropping a few degrees already.

Harry stepped through, but not without placing a hand on his pets' shoulder so he can come into the room without making a trouble with the wards. The room's fireplace lit up, making a green hue through the room while the candles spread an orange glow. Harry pointed to the sofa in front of the fire and told him to sit, then walked over to the bookcase beside the bed, which was in the left corner of the room (front left of the door) and placed a book he'd been carrying back into the particular place.

Returning to Marcus he carried on healing the boy face and hands, he had made the chain disintegrate when he walked in. Telling the boy to stand, 

"Remove your shirt," Harry spoke, leaving no room for argument. Knowing himself that the majority of the light cutting spells and blunt force spells he had aimed at his pets' torso. Marcus wasn't the type of person to be embarrassed by a question like that since stripping in the Quidditch locker room was a general thing if they where going to where uniform, but for some reason the embarrassment was overwhelming in this situation. A dull flush covered Marcus' ears as he removed his shirt,

"tergeo." Harry mumbled as he waved his wand over his pet, the blood that was coating his shirt had just begun to stain his skin. He examined the bruising and concluded that he had a broken rib after feeling along the bone, until a sharp bump that pointed more outwards - Marcus let out a strangled gasp at that. After another couple of 'tergeo' s and an overpowered 'brackium emendo', Harry eventually finished the spells with a 'ferula' to bandage his waste and ease some pain. Harry had completely ignored Marcus' flustered state throughout the whole of it, and carried on to do so when he went to his trunk and got out some bruise balm he bought in his first year.

to be continued...............................

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please leave Kudos, and any comments about spelling mistakes or mistakes for grammar or punctuation are completely welcome. I hope you enjoyed reading, this is my first proper attempt at a oneshot and tbh, i prefer writing longer pieces.  
> Soooo if you want me to continue or if you want to adopt this story - you're welcome to, just ask/give me a little credit.


End file.
